Corey Burton
Corey Burton (born August 3, 1955) is an American voice actor. He primarly works for Disney film, stage shows, television and theme parks. He's known for voicing: Bashful in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, Brainiac in Superman: The Animated Series, Cad Bane in Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Captain Hook in Return to Never Land, Count Dooku in Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Dale in Disney's Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers, Gaëtan "Mole" Molière in Atlantis: The Lost Empire and Disney's Atlantis: Milo's Return, Gruffi Gummi in Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears, Grumpy in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, Gus in Cinderella II: Dreams Come True and Cinderella III: A Twist in Time, Jaq in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, Ludwig von Drake in Disney's Quack Pack and Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Magic Mirror in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, Shockwave in The Transformers, Yen Sid in Kingdom Hearts II and Zeus in Disney's Hercules. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *ABC Weekend Specials (1988) - Chum (ep71) *Animaniacs (1997-1998) - Director (ep96), Duke (ep92) *Avengers Assemble (2013-2014) - Dracula *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2008-2011) - Bat-Manga Batman (ep51), Chancellor Gor-Zonn (ep35), Doc Magnus, Dr. Mid-Nite, Green Lantern/Alan Scott (ep63), Killer Moth (ep42), Mercury (ep33), Professor Ulthoon, Red Tornado/Silver Cyclone, Thomas Wayne, Zahl (ep42) *Ben 10: Omniverse (2012-2014) - Brainstorm, Fiskerton (ep31), Kangaroo Komando (ep53), Malware, Mr. Baumann, Seebik, Starbeard (ep58), V.V. Argost (ep31), Additional Voices *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000) - Brent Starkisser, Floyd, General, Hammerhold (ep26), Judge (ep47), Soldier (ep39), Tour Guide (ep15), Treevo (ep53) *Chowder (2008) - Sour Guard#2 (ep9), Sour Ron (ep9) *Dexter's Laboratory (2003) - Martian (ep77), Narrator (ep77) *Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears (1986-1991) - Gruffi Gummi (eps14-65), Toadwart (eps14-64), Chillbeard (ep27), Clutch, Flint Shrubwood (ep15), Gabber (ep65), Gigglin (ep29), Woodcutter (ep26), Additional Voices *Disney's Bonkers (1993-1994) - Ludwig von Drake, Mad Hatter, Additional Voices *Disney's Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (1988-1990) - Dale, Mole, Snout, Zipper, Announcer (ep4), Announcer (ep5), Arvey (ep2), Band Member (ep9), Bric (ep3), Bruiser (ep10), Jeebee (ep23), Kiwi Chef (ep6), McDuffy (ep8), Rich Fop (ep11), Roger (ep8), Staff (ep5), Additional Voices *Disney's Goof Troop (1992-1993) - The How-to Narrator, Additional Voices *Disney's House of Mouse (2001-2003) - Bear#2 (ep38), Bear#3 (ep38), Captain Hook, Cards, Caterpillar (ep35), Celebrity Roast Announcer (ep17), Chernabog, Chief O'Hara, Doorknob, Goat (ep26), Grumpy, How-to Narrator, J. Audubon Woodlore, Ludwig Von Drake, Mad Hatter, Maurice (ep51), Narrator (ep28), Parrot (ep28), Professor Owl (ep22), Robo Donald (ep51), Santa Claus (ep47), Timothy Q. Mouse, Tweedledee, Tweedledum, White Rabbit, Zeus *Disney's Mighty Ducks (1996) - Additional Voices *Disney's Quack Pack (1996) - Ludwig Von Drake, Friar (ep3), Scottish Viewer (ep1) *Disney's TaleSpin (1991) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Emperor's New School (2006-2008) - Yzma's Lair's Announcer *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (2006-2009) - Ludwig Von Drake *Duck Dodgers (2005) - Commander Z-9 *Freakazoid! (1997) - Invisibo (ep23) *G.I. Joe: Renegades (2011) - Christopher Lavigne/Law (ep10), Crippled Con (ep10), Granger (ep10) *Galtar and the Golden Lance (1985) - Additional Voices *Generator Rex (2012) - Additional Voices *Green Lantern: The Animated Series (2012) - Cleric Loran (ep6), Leph (ep7), Yarley (ep7) *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (2004-2006) - Alien (ep36), Alien Dictator (ep36), Announcer (ep38), Another Yumi (ep29), Audience Member 2 (ep38), Becker (ep24), Black Knight (ep30), Butterscotch (ep37), C.O.W. (ep29), Captain (ep13), Chicken (ep5), Citizen (ep30), Clerk (ep27), Club Owner (ep38), Conductor (ep26), Courier (ep26), Creature (ep25), Customer (ep26), Director (ep28), Director Voice (ep31), Ed (ep34), Emcee (ep5), Fan (ep32), Fan 2 (ep32), Farm Boy (ep36), Flash Backman (ep11), Fly (ep25), Garden Gnome (ep27), Geek 1 (ep5), Geek 2 (ep5), Glowing Alien Probe (ep5), Hick (ep37), Instructor (ep24), King (ep26), Knoble Knight, Kungfoolio (ep29), Lion (ep34), Manugian Leader (ep8), Mei Pie (ep27), Mime #876 (ep33), Mountain Climber (ep38), Mr. Master (ep39), Nikolai, Peter (ep5), Puffy Fan 2 (ep38), Road Kill, Rocky Sukiyaki (ep30), Sauerkraut Malone, Scar Tissue (ep4), Sea Monster (ep26), Sheriff (ep5), Skeeter (ep5), Slim (ep37), Stage Manager (ep32), Sy Lantz (ep33), T.R.A.M.M. (ep22), Voice#1 (ep37), Yak Driver (ep38), Yogi Lama (ep38), Zombie (ep32) *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (2014-2015) - Dracula, High Evolutionary (ep31) *James Bond Jr. (1991-1992) - James Bond Jr. *Justice League (2001-2003) - Bald Tech (ep1), Brainiac, Dr. Blizzard, Metallo (ep45), Page (ep34), Toyman (ep45), Weather Wizard (ep45) *Justice League: Unlimited (2005-2006) - Brainiac, Sonar (ep35) *Legion of Super Heroes (2007-2008) - Brainiac 1.0, Brainiac 6 (ep26) *Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero (2015) - Additional Voices *Pinky and the Brain (1996-1998) - Clown (ep61), Cushing (ep21), Strawboater, Technician (ep45), Van Spoony (ep48) *Pound Puppies (2013) - Darren (ep47), Dr. Cooper (ep44), Gary (ep47), Mr. Balk (ep43), Mr. Thatcher (ep43), TV Announcer Dude (ep47) *Samurai Jack (2002) - Goatman (ep20), Monk#1 (ep20) *Sofia the First (2013) - Wombeast (ep20) *Spider-Man (1981) - Additional Voices *Squirrel Boy (2006-2007) - Chairman (ep10), Construction Worker (ep4), Cream Puff Vendor (ep25), Docementary Narrator (ep4), Documentary Narrator (ep10), Driver (ep10), Elmer Gridlock (ep19), Madman (ep11), Master of Ceremonies (ep3), Mechanic DJ (ep8), Park Ranger Stu, TV Announcer (ep11) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008-2014) - Cad Bane, Count Dooku, Analyzer Droid (ep23), Aramis (ep36), Armatan, Battle Droid 513 (ep80), Bec Lawise, Chairman N. Papanoida (ep48), Chata Hyoki (ep55), Citizen (ep93), Death Watch Guard (ep102), Deputy Minister Jerec (ep36), Engineer (ep54), Gobi Glie, Governor Roshti, Gungan Soldier#1 (ep70), HELIOS-3E (ep52), Halsey (ep57), Hogan Tinmar (ep55), J0-N0 (ep52), Karkarodon Thug (ep81), Ky Narec (ep56), Lott Dod (ep114), Loubo (ep87), Mandalorian Bomber (ep34), Mar Tuuk (ep19), Medical Droid (ep81), Mon Cala Soldier#3 (ep67), Muun Guard (ep113), Nightbrother#1 (ep57), Nilim Bril (ep20), Nix Card, Nossor Ri, Oruba the Hutt (ep102), Pirate (ep44), Pirate Guard#1 (ep12), Rebel (ep93), Rish Loo (ep70), Senate Guard (ep9), Senate Guard#1 (ep51), Senator Kharrus (ep12), Service Droid (ep35), Shahan Alama (ep22), Sib Canay (ep48), Siddiq (ep49), Sith Snake (ep121), Sith Warrior (ep121), Sixtat (ep83), TX-20 (ep20), Tiggs Leo (ep44), Warrior#1 (ep34), Zak Zaz (ep49), Ziro the Hutt, Ziton Moj, Zygerrian Guard (ep78), Zygerrian Guard#1 (ep79) *Star Wars Rebels (2015-2016) - Carrier Captain (ep27), Eesh Fahm (ep18), Gobi Glie (ep27), Imperial Officer (ep18), Imperial Officer#2 (ep18), Imperial Officer#3 (ep27), Phoenix Three (ep27), Quarrie (ep18) *Superman: The Animated Series (1996-1997) - Brainiac, Binko (ep29), Cop (ep1), Councilman (ep1), Military Officer (ep33), Scared Man (ep15) *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2003-2006) - Dr. Dark (ep15), Head Monk (ep42), Pizza Monster (ep15), Rayburn (ep12), Spamdini (ep44) *The New Batman Adventures (1997-1998) - Joe (ep1), Sports Commentator (ep1), Strongman (ep16), Uniformed Cop (ep1) *The Powerpuff Girls (2003) - Burglar (ep56) *The Secret Saturdays (2008-2010) - Leonidas Van Rook, V.V. Argost, Bud Harger (ep21), Creepy Old Man (ep9), Gokul (ep31), Owlman#1 (ep9), Village Leader (ep29) *The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries (1997-2000) - Babbit (ep31), Count (ep23), Engineer#1 (ep47), Hamilton Meatball (ep33), Jack (ep26), Rotha Khan (ep40), Tosh (ep36), Veterinarian#3 (ep51) *Timon & Pumbaa (1995-1999) - Quint *Totally Spies! (2002) - Additional Voices *Transformers: Animated (2007-2009) - Megatron, Ratchet, Computer Voice (ep13), Cyrus "The Colossus" Rhodes, Dispatcher (ep2), Husband (ep20), Ironhide, Longarm (ep25), Man (ep7), Man (ep10), Narrator (ep1), Pilot (ep3), Shockwave *Ultimate Spider-Man (2013) - Dracula *Wolverine and the X-Men (2009) - John Grey *Young Justice (2011-2012) - Brain, Dudley H. Dudley (ep13), Hamilton Hill (ep13), James Gordon (ep19), Wizard (ep19) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure (2003) - The Thunderbolt Adventure Hour Narrator *Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) - Additional Voices *Batman: Gotham Knight (2008) - Marshall, Scarecrow/Dr. Jonathan Crane, The Russian *Cinderella II: Dreams Come True (2002) - Gus, Mert, Stable Hand *Cinderella III: A Twist in Time (2007) - Gus *Disney's Atlantis: Milo's Return (2003) - Gaëtan "Mole" Molière *Disney's Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (2001) - Grumpy, Gus, Ludwig Von Drake, Mad Hatter *Disney's Recess: Taking the Fifth Grade (2003) - Additional Voices *JLA Adventures: Trapped in Time (2014) - Captain Cold, Time Trapper *Justice League: The New Frontier (2008) - Abin Sur *Mickey's House of Villians (2002) - Captain Hook, Chernabog, Narrator *Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (1999) - Dale *Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy (2014) - Baron Basil, Ghost of the Baron *Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery (2014) - Announcer, Bayard *Superman/Batman: Public Enemies (2009) - Captain Marvel, Newscaster, Solomon Grundy *The Lion King 1½ (2004) - Grumpy, Mad Hatter *Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars (2005) - Court Attendant, Eyes At Gate, Martian Scientist 'Movies' *A Goofy Movie (1995) - Wendell *Aladdin (1992) - Camel, Fish Merchant, Necklace Merchant, Prince Achmed, Sheep *Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001) - Gaëtan "Mole" Molière *Hercules (1997) - Burnt Man, End-of-the-World Man, Titans, Tour Bus Guide *Mulan (1998) - Additional Voices *Return to Never Land (2002) - Captain Hook *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - Count Dooku (Deleted Scene), General Loathsom, KRONOS-327, Ziro the Hutt *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) - Brutish Guard, The Miller *The Princess and the Frog (2009) - Mr. Harvey Fenner *The Trumpet of the Swan (2001) - Senator *Toy Story 2 (1999) - Woody's Roundup Narrator *Treasure Planet (2002) - Onus 'Shorts' *Disney have a laugh! (2009-2012) - Dale, How-to Narrator, Lonesome Ghost (ep1), Sportscaster (ep54) *Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003-2005) - Count Dooku, San Hill, Warrior#2 *Toy Story Toons: Partysaurus Rex (2012) - Cap'n Suds *Transformers: Animated - Megatron, Ratchet 'TV Specials' *Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates: The Great Never Sea Conquest (2015) - Captain Hook *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Adventures in Wonderland (2009) - Dale, Ludwig Von Drake *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Road Rally (2010) - Dale, Ludwig Von Drake *Disney's Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Great Clubhouse Hunt (2007) - Ludwig Von Drake *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Monster Musical (2015) - Ludwig Von Drakenstein *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Super Adventure (2013) - Ludwig Von Drake *Disney Minnie's The Wizard of Dizz (2013) - Dale, Ludwig Von Drake *Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Battle for the Book (2014) - Captain Hook, Tiki Tree#1 *Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Jake Saves Bucky (2012) - Captain Hook *Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Never Land Rescue (2013) - Captain Hook *Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Peter Pan Returns (2012) - Captain Hook, Tiki Tree#1, Tiki Tree#3 *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: Operation: Rescue Jet Fusion (2003) - Head Monk, Narrator 'Web Animation' *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Legacy (2014) - Count Dooku, Chong (ep2) Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Castle in the Sky (2003) - Additional Voices *Porco Rosso (2005) - Additional Voices Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Read-Along Storybooks' *Disney Princess Cinderella: A Heart Full of Love Read-Along Storybook and CD (2010) - Gus, Jaq *Disney Princess Cinderella Read-Along Storybook and CD (2011) - Gus, Jaq *Disney's Lilo & Stitch (2007) - Narrator Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Disney Mickey's Fun Songs: Beach Party at Walt Disney World (1995) - Captain Hook, Dale, Mr. Smee 'Documentaries' *The Making of Walt Disney's Classic Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1994) - Grumpy, Narrator *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: The Story Behind the Masterpiece (1996) - Narration *The Story Behind Disney's Toy Story (2000) - Narration *The Story Behind Walt Disney's Fun and Fancy Free (1997) - Narration *Walt Disney's Bambi: The Magic Behind the Masterpiece (1997) - Narration *Walt Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs: Still the Fairest of Them All (2001) - Grumpy *Walt Disney's The Jungle Book: The Making of a Musical Masterpiece (1997) - Narrator *You Can Fly! The Making of Walt Disney's Masterpiece Peter Pan (1998) - Narrator 'Movies' *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) - Derek "Hobbie" Klivian/Rogue 4 'Stage Shows' *Disney Live! Mickey's Magic Show (2006) - Mad Hatter, The White Rabbit *Disney Live! Mickey's Rockin' Road Show (2009) - Green Army Men, Sarge *Disney on Ice: Let's Celebrate! (2009) - Captain Hook, Mad Hatter, The White Rabbit *Disney on Ice: Princess Classics (2002) - Gus, Jaq *Mickey's Detective School (2002) - Captain Hook, Dale *Mickey's Magical TV World (1990-1991) - Dale, Gruffi Gummi *Mickey's Nutcracker (1991) - Dale *Three Classic Fairy Tales (2008) - Grumpy, Gus, Jaq, Magic Mirror, The Huntsman 'TV Specials' *Disney's California Adventure Park (2001) - Narrator Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Disney Villains Challenge (2015) - Captain Hook 'Video Games' *Ariel's Story Studio (1997) - Additional Voices *Batman: Arkham City (2011) - Hugo Strange *Batman: The Brave and the Bold: The Videogame (2010) - Museum Narrator, Red Tornado, Weather Wizard/Mark Mardon *Ben 10: Omniverse (2012) - Malware (Altered), Malware (Second Form) *Disney's 102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue (2000) - Additional Voices *Disney's Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001) - Gaëtan "Mole" Molière *Disney's Atlantis: The Lost Empire: Search for the Journal (2001) - Gaëtan "Mole" Molière *Disney's Atlantis: The Lost Empire: Trial by Fire (2001) - Gaëtan "Mole" Molière *Disney's Donald Duck: Goin' "Qu@ckers"*! (2000) - Additional Voices *Disney's Mulan Animated Storybook (1998) - Additional Voices *Disney's Toy Story (1995) - Additional Voices *Disney Infinity 3.0 (2015) - Cad Bane *Disney Learning Ages 4-6: Mickey Mouse Kindergarten (2000) - Bellhop #3, Bellhop #5, Crazy Prof. Guest #5, Englishman Guest #1, Front Desk *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance (2001) - Nebbish *God of War: Ascension (2013) - Zeus *Kinect Star Wars (2012) - Count Dooku, Darth Ror, Red 7, Red Mal D *Lego Star Wars III: The Clone Wars (2011) - Cad Bane, Count Dooku, Ziro the Hutt, Additional Voices *Mickey's Speedway USA (2000) - Ludwig Von Drake *Nickelodeon Nicktoons MLB (2011) - Powdered Toast Man *Run Like Hell: Hunt or Be Hunted (2002) - Drone, Marine, Scientist#3 *Sacrifice (2000) - Additional Voices *Star Trek: Starfleet Command: Orion Pirates (2001) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) - Count Dooku, Imperial Officer 2 *Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures (2010-2011) - Cad Bane, Count Dooku, Savage Opress, Whorm Loathsom, Ziro the Hutt *Star Wars: Empire at War (2006) - Mon Calamari Cruiser, Tie Fighter Pilot, V-Wing Pilot, Additional Voices *Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns (2002) - Count Dooku, General Tal Ashen, Jedi Starfighter Pilot *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2002) - Count Dooku, Battle Droid Scout *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels (2008) - Count Dooku, Nute Gunray *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes (2009) - Cad Bane, Count Dooku *Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (2008) - Count Dooku *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Donal *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (2005) - Count Dooku, Flying Battle Droids, Jedi Brute, Jedi Pilot, Jedi Sniper, Rune Haako *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius: Attack of the Twonkies (2004) - Additional Voices *The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning (2006) - Exhumor, Volteer *The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon (2008) - Mason, Volteer, Additional Voices *The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night (2007) - Exhumor, Volteer, Additional Voices *The Secret Saturdays: Beasts of the 5th Sun (2009) - Leonidas Van Rook, V.V. Argost *Toonstruck (1996) - Bricabrac, Fluffy Show Announcer, Footman, Goggles, WACME Quiz Master *Toy Story Activity Center (1996) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Disney Magical World (2014) - Dale *Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance (2012) - Ansem the Wise, Frollo, Yen Sid *Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 Remix (2013) - DiZ *Kingdom Hearts HD II.5 Remix (2014) - Dale, Yen Sid Theme Park Attractions *Back to Neverland (1989) - Captain Hook, Peter Pan *Disney's Hollywood Studios (1989) - Information Kiosks Announcer *Mickey's Boo To You! Halloween Parade - Mad Hatter *Mickey's Judges Tent (1988) - Folksy Narrator *The Barnstormer at Goofy's Wiseacres Farm (1996) - Commercial Announcer#1, Commercial Announcer#2, Red Barns *World of Motion: Bird & Robot Show (1982) - Boid *World of Motion: Water Engine (1982) - Farmer, Mag-Lev Man Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (173) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (6) *Years active on this wiki: 1980-2016. Category:American Voice Actors